GIR
General In the attempt to get rid of ZIM, the Tallest build a droid out of spare parts. For the brain, it is loaded with pointless garbage (bubble gum, pennies and a paper clip). To The Tallest's surprise, the droid worked! The droid, claiming to be a GIR droid (which most think to mean "Garbage Idiot Robot", though the creators have said that it doesn't stand for anything), is unique. Due to it's lacking of a proper brain, when it is given orders, it often doesn't do the right thing or if it does follow commands, it is done in a random and pig related manner. Often times, GIR will do very dumb things that should have revealed ZIM for what he truly is. For instance, in the episode "ZIM eats Waffles," Gir accepts to put Dib's cameras in ZIM's house. His best friend is a pig occasion "visiting" with GIR at Zim's house. GIR also refers to a friend named DIRT (which may be the same pig's real name), in TAK: The Hideous New Girl, when ZIM calls the tallest. "But... you're not dirt..." disguise ZIM supplies GIR with a dog costume, including visible zipper and stubby arms. He also has a little brother disguise, not very often used. Bloody Gir Bloody GIR is a picture of GIR covered in blood (hence the name) that the producers snuck in. Jhonen wanted a picture of GIR covered in blood, but Nick prohibited this action. Since the image was already drawn, Jhonen decided to sneak in frames of bloody GIR in about every episode after the refusal. You need a DVR recorder, Like a TIVO, or a player of some sort that can play frame-by-frame too see it, otherwise it will be a flash. You can buy a TV Tuner and use a PC recording program also, and when a bloody GIR frame passes, you can pause and look around for it. In the episode "Bad Bad Rubber Piggies" you can see him as ZIM throws the last Piggie. Likes Sleeping, dancing, watching TV (mostly the Scary Monkey show) and eating. He cooks on occasion making mashed potatoes and muffins, waffles, and birth day cake. Other likes include human pop culture, including movies,dancing,ect. and Gaz, as seen in some episodes throughout the series. Voice Gir is voiced by Rosearik Rikki Simons. Quotes Gir: Tell me a story about giant pigs! GIR: I'm gonna sing the doom song! Doomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoomdoom- DOOM! Doom, doom, doooooommmm...doom doom! GIR: Aww... my bees. GIR: {sniff}...I miss my cupcake. GIR: Let's go to my room, pig! GIR: I'm dancin' like a monkey! GIR: Wait... if you destroyed Dib in the past, then he wont ever be your enemy, then you wont have to send a robot back to destroy him and then he will be your enemy, so then you will have to send a robot back. (GIR's head explodes.) GIR: Why? Why, my piggy? I loveded you, piggy! I loveded youuuuuu! GIR: It's got chicken legs! GIR: Cows are my friends. GIR: Hi, floor! Make me a sammich! GIR: Your head smells like a puppy! GIR: Only if you dance with me! GIR: {jumping out of a turkey}: It's me! I was the turkey all along! ME! GIR: These got peanuts and soap in 'em! GIR: I wants me a barrel-a floss, I wants me two balls of glue TO BE MY FRIENDS. And I wants to go dancin' NAKED. And I wants... ...and a chair made-a cheese, and a table made-a cheese, and uuuhhh ZIM: Gir protect the base. GIR: Yes sir! (Doorbell rings and Gir does several fighting poses. He stops.) GIR: Ooh leprechauns! GIR:(watching the scary monkey show) I love this show. GIR: Can I be a mongoose dog? References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GIR_%28Invader_Zim%29#Zim_and_GIR Comeplete GIR filmography